


Realization

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 January Flash Fics [7]
Category: GoldenEye (1995)
Genre: GoldenEye Fix-It, M/M, Mild Angst, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Communication is something neither of them are good at it seems.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

**James’ POV**

This isn’t the first time that Alec’s got angry and pulled a vanishing act. It’s just the first time it happened since they reconnected following the Arkhangelsk mess. If he hadn’t checked the private server the two of them used for a dead drop, he might have never known that his partner was still alive.

The next time he was forced to be grounded for two weeks, he goes off the grid, visiting Alec in Russia to discuss the mission. It was then that they realized they were given different briefings. A bit of snooping uncovered a traitor, though they haven’t brought it to M’s attention yet. They’re working on figuring out how they want to. That’s the entire reason he’s here currently. So they can work it out.

What happened? Why did Alec disappear on him? Why did he get furious? They were having dinner, he flirted with the waitress. When they left for the mansion, his partner was silent, tension filling the air between them.

Wait a moment.

Is it possible Alec thought he was being serious with the flirting? He might not have an issue with sleeping with a lady when on missions or sharing one with his partner, but he’d really rather have Alec than some woman.

Wait.

How’d he not realize that before?

_Fuck._

How’d he miss that rather important detail? The reason it hurt so damned much when he thought Alec was dead had nothing to do with their being work partners. It was more than that. They’re best friends. Occasionally lovers, though that’s rather secondary to their being close friends. They’re friends first and foremost. That’s the way it’s always been.

Could he have misread the situation? Could Alec want something more? That’s altogether possible. Why wouldn’t Alec say something about it? Of course, the opposite could also be true, why would he say something? Particularly considering their jobs and the fact they’ve discussed not wanting to have someone wondering what happened to them in the past.

_Fucking hell._

Blindly, he collapses on the nearest piece of furniture as he considers their relationship and interactions during the last few years. He’s the one who said no to any sort of long term relationship. He’s the one who didn’t want to leave someone wondering.

He swallows hard, calling himself every name he can think of.

He needs to set things right with Alec. First things first, where the hell did he vanish to?

Frowning absently, he runs through all the likely places, puts them in order of likelihood and distance, then stands. Time to find his best friend and set a few things straight.

The next four hours are spent going to each of the places on his list until he finally hits the right one, finding Alec atop one of the hotels they’ve stayed in before. Relief floods his system as he looks at his friend seated on the edge of the roof, looking out over the icy city.

“I should have thought of here first,” he mutters, this is where they had had their reunion after Arkhangelsk.

Stalking across the roof, he drops into a seated position next to his friend, not saying anything. He can be blithe and sarcastic later. After they figure things out. Not until then. Not when this means more than he expected it to. If someone was to ask, he’d deny being sentimental in any fashion but this definitely proves that is a load of shit, even if he refuses to admit it to anyone else.

“Why are you here James?” Alec sounds tired, frustrated even.

“You could have said something, rather than leave,” he remarks, not answering the question directly.

Snorting, his partner snaps, “You’ve made your position clear.”

Biting back a frustrated sigh, he retorts, “About civilians perhaps, but neither of us is a civilian.”

Alec glances at him, something unreadable in green eyes.

“Neither of us has ever been a civilian, at least not during the time we’ve known each other.” He states calmly, turning his gaze towards the city. “A civilian would never be able to handle it. The not knowing. The lies. It’s like having a sailor for a spouse only so much worse. But us? We both know. We live it.”

He catches the flinch out of the corner of his eye. It doesn’t take him long to figure out why. The burns down the side of his partner’s face. The ones that resulted because of the explosion last year when he thought his friend was dead and he changed the timers. They are still rather harsh and healing. A skin graft is needed for more of the damage from the burns to be healed.

“Let’s go home, have some mind blowing sex, discuss how to destroy those who tried destroying us, and maybe actually talk about whatever’s going on between us,” he suggests, meeting Alec’s gaze with his own and smirking.

Almost sneering, his partner glares at him, “Why? What will it change? You’ve made your preference for females clear.”

“Wait a minute.” He grumbles. Hearing the jealousy in person, when he just offered to do something so far outside his comfort zone as discuss what they are is just — he doesn’t have a word for it. “Are you jealous?”

Alec glances away, not meeting his eyes.

“Bloody idiot,” he growls, grabbing his partner’s shirt and dragging him in for a deep kiss.

Not that Alec passively accepts it.  Calloused fingers curl in his hair as his lover tries taking control of the kiss. Back and forth they go until they’re both breathless, and probably closer to the edge than they really ought to be.

“Bedroom, then talk, and stop being so damned jealous. I wouldn’t keep any of them, I’m keeping you,” he declares a bit breathlessly.

“We’ll see,” Alec replies, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
